Roman Bellic
2008 Iglesia de Suffolk, Algonquin (20px si el jugador escogido la misión dinero) |actor de doblaje=Jason Zumwalt |nacionalidad=Algún país de la antigua Yugoslavia |familia=Milica Bellic (tía), Niko Bellic (primo), Josef Bellic (primo), Mallorie Bardas (esposa) Kate Bellic-Bardas (Hija) }} Roman Bellic (20px1977 - 2008 o 20px1977 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como principal en Grand Theft Auto IV, como secundario en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y en Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y tiene una pequeña referencia en Grand Theft Auto V. Es el primo del protagonista de GTA IV, Niko Bellic. Niko llega a Liberty City gracias a las historias de Roman, y justo al llegar resulta que todo era mentira. Es amigo de Little Jacob y de Brucie Kibbutz. Es un adicto al juego, siempre teniendo deudas con mafiosos, le gusta mucho beber y emborracharse aparte de ser un mujeriego. A pesar de esto, acaba teniendo una relación estable con Mallorie Bardas, quién ayuda a los primos cuando tienen dificultades. Roman posee una empresa de taxis, los cuales son contratados por teléfono. A la larga acaba siendo uno de los personajes con los que podrás quedar. Historia Antes de GTA IV 1998 Un nuevo comienzo thumb|250px|right|El tráiler de RomanLa madre de Roman ahorra dinero y envía a su hijo a Estados Unidos, a la ciudad de Liberty City. Milica Bellic, madre de Niko, desea enviar a su hijo junto a Roman, pero este se niega, ya que dice que quiere pelear en la guerra. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 El reencuentro de los primos thumb|200px|[[Artwork de Roman]]Vemos a Roman por primera vez cuando va a recoger a Niko al puerto, se emborracha festejando el reencuentro con su primo por lo que éste último conduce. Por el camino Roman le dice a Niko que debido a terroristas, la ciudad está dividida, que estuvo con 2 mujeres y las aspiraciones que tiene con su primo. Cuando llegan, la mansión resulta ser un pequeño piso muy desordenado y sucio. Roman intenta convencer a Niko de que podrán subir a la fama. Cuando Niko le cuenta sobre su pasado Roman se duerme y recibe una llamada de Vladimir Glebov. Roman le dice a Niko que cuando se haya acomodado vaya a la empresa de taxis. Conociendo sus problemas Cuando Niko llega a la empresa de taxis, Roman está coqueteando con Mallorie Bardas, la secretaria de su negocio; hasta que llega Vlad Glebov (uno de sus acreedores) preguntando por su dinero. Roman, tras decirle que se lo dará, le dice a Niko que lo lleve a la ferretería de Dillon Street. Por el camino, Roman le explica a Niko que la ferretería es en realidad una sala de apuestas ilegales. Al llegar le regala a Niko su viejo celular y le dice que si ve a unos albaneses lo llame para salir de la ferretería. Los Albaneses llegan en un Willard y Niko le avisa a su primo; que sale corriendo del lugar. Los primos se largan del sitio en el Taxi de Roman de vuelta a la empresa de este dejando atrás a los Albaneses que les disparaban con una Pistola. It's your call.png|Niko, Mallorie, Roman y un acreedor de este It's your call IV.png|La ludopatía de Roman It's Your Call 3.png|Niko y Roman escapando de los Albaneses Luego de que Niko lo haya dejado en su empresa, le envía un mensaje diciendo que lo necesita en la empresa, pues los albaneses han ido allá para pedirle el dinero que este les debe. Si Niko lo llamaA decisión del jugador, le confirmará que lo tienen amenazado en la empresa, y Niko le dice que ya va a ayudarlo. Cuando Niko llega, neutraliza a los Albaneses Dardan Petrela y Bledar Morina, rompiéndole el brazo al último; pues estos estaban agrediendo a Roman. Luego de ello, Mallorie llama para decirle a Roman que la tenía que ir a buscar. Roman le dice a Mallorie que Niko la llevará a ella y a su amiga, Michelle. Cuando acaba el trabajo, Niko llama a Roman para decirle que quiere comprarse ropa nueva, y Roman le aconseja ir a Russian Shop Dardan Petrela 6.png|Bledar y Dardan preguntando por Vlad Dardan Petrela 7.png Dardan Petrela 8.png|Llega Niko Dardan Petrela 9.png|Niko a punto de romperle el brazo a Dardan Tree's a Crowd.png|Mallorie necesita que la lleven Three's a crowd.jpg|Niko recogiendo a las chicas thumb|245px|Roman pidiendo ayuda a [[Niko]] thumb|245px|Roman salió con una paliza thumb|245px|[[Niko negando haberse acostado con Michelle]] Luego de que Niko haya adquirido nueva ropa, llama a Roman diciendo que parece ropa de la madre patria; Roman le dice que es lo que hay por ahora, y que cuando tengan dinero podrán andar más elegantes. Más tarde Roman llama a Niko para decirle que Bledar Morina y al menos otro hombre le están pegando en las Canchas de baloncesto de Firefly Island. El primo "traidor" Después de haber salido con Michelle, Roman llama a Niko y le recrimina que haya preferido salir con Michelle a ayudarlo, creyendo que tuvieron sexo. Le pregunta a su primo si lo recogerá en el Centro Médico Schottler. Niko recoge a Roman en un vehículo y lo lleva de vuelta a su empresa; por el camino Roman le pregunta si estuvo bueno el sexo con Michelle. Al llegar Niko se disculpa y promete que no lo volverá a abandonar en una situación así, a lo que Roman responde que si hubiera sido él el que hubiera estado atrapado entre decidir por la seguridad de su primo y un par de tetas, la decisión hubiera sido difícil. Recogida a Roman 3.png|Hablando sobre los Albaneses Recogida a Roman 4.png|La llegada y la disculpa de Niko Recogida a Roman 5.png|''Es una decisión difícil'' thumb|250px|''¡[[Bledar Morina|Bledar me ha vuelto a acorralar!]] Roman le enviará un SMS a Niko diciendo que cogió un Bus para volver a casa y en el camino conoció a una chica que se culeó. Independientemente si Niko lo recogió en el hospital o no, más tarde volverá a llamar diciendo que Bledar lo volvió a acorralar en el mismo sitio. La paliza y el rescate Independientemente de si Niko acude al 1er o 2do llamado de su primo, llega al lugar y ve a Kalem Vulaj y Bledar pegándole a Roman; éste los reduce a golpes, pero Dardan Petrela, el jefe, se escapa en su Willard y Niko y Roman lo persiguen. Al final Niko mataEl jugador puede matarlo o no, sin embargo su muerte se considera canon a Dardan y lleva a Roman de vuelta a su empresa. Kalem Vulaj 1.png Bledar Morina 5.png Bledar Morina 6.png|Bledar amenazando a Niko Bledar Morina 7.png|''Es demasiado tarde Bleed Out 2.png|Roman insultando a los usureros Dardan Petrela 11.png|''¡Dardan!'' Luego de saldar cuentas con los prestamistas, Niko y Roman podrán verse fuera de las misiones. Luego Niko ayuda a su primo haciendo de taxista para Jermaine Andrews y para Little Jacob, el cual te dará la primera pistola (si no has conseguido una antes). Hablando sobre Little Jacob Después de que Niko haya ayudado a Little Jacob con un trabajo, éste llama a Roman; quien le dice que oyó que está trabajando con Little Jacob, y que es un buen hombre. Problemas con el terrible Según Vlad, uno de sus hombres iba a robar a Roman porque Vlad quería matarlo por ofender al jefe. Entonces Niko se dirige a la empresa de taxis viendo justamente al ruso saliendo de ella. Al parecer Vlad le dijo a Iván que fuera a la empresa de taxis para emboscarlo; porque Roman nunca comenta nada sobre el supuesto intento de robo. Saldando deudas Después de que Niko haya ayudado a Roman a bajar el monto de la deuda de este haciendo unos trabajos para Vlad Glebov; Niko vuelve a la empresa de taxis, donde Roman le dice a Niko que se ha enterado de que Mallorie le puso los cuernos con Vlad. Niko saldar cuentas con él, y tras una persecución, lo mata. Roman se preocupa pues sabe que el ruso tenía contactos poderosos, y luego del asesinato los primos se separan antes de que llegue la policía. UV8.png UV9.png Pocas horas después del hecho, Niko llama a Roman, o viceversa, y éste, paranoico, le dice que se ha escondido en un cubo de basura cerca al Perestroika. thumb|[[Roman paranoico]] Bienvenida oficial a la Mafia Rusa thumb|200px Cuando Niko llega a la esquina del Perestroika, Roman está en un contenedor y le dice a Niko que lo estaban siguiendo. Entonces, un matón ruso sorprende a Niko por detrás, dejándolo inconsciente, y secuestra a los primos. Cuando Niko despierta ve a Roman amordazado y otro ruso, llamado Dimitri Rascalov, que lo ha despertado de una cachetada. De repente, un tipo baja por las escaleras con una pistola, preguntando porqué hay tanto ruido. Este hombre resulta ser Mikhail Faustin, el jefe de la organización criminal Faustin de la Mafia Rusa. Cuando le quitan la venda de la boca a Roman, este empieza a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Faustin le dispara en el estómago para callarlo, y Niko va a hacer la misión que le han encargado los rusos. Dimitri se queda con Roman, prometiendo curarlo. Luego de que Niko haya acabado el trabajo, llama a Roman o viceversa, donde éste (sereno porque lo sedaron), confirma que le han quitado la bala, lo sedaron y soltaron. El Billar inoportuno Mientras Niko hace un trabajo para Little Jacob y Real Badman, se sabe que Roman ya está mejor, pues llamaEl jugador puede decidir si contestar o no a su primo. Niko contesta y Roman lo invita a jugar Billar. Al responder, Niko se enoja porque la llamada fué inoportuna y asustó al objetivoSi Niko está muy cerca al objetivo, o susurrando le dice a Roman que su llamada es inoportuna y que ahora está ocupadoSi Niko no está muy cerca al objetivo. Su primo amigándose con un Rasta Después de la 1era vez que Niko sale con Little Jacob, llama a Roman para hablar sobre lo que ha hecho últimamente, contándole que él y LJ ya son amigos. thumb|''Debes conectarte, estamos en la tierra de las oportunidades'' thumb|''Muchos nervios para beber ahora'' thumb|''Si [[Mallorie llama, estamos jugando a los bolos]] Metiendo a su primo a la Web Después de hacer un 3er trabajo para Faustin, Roman mensajea a su primo para que vaya al local para presentarle a alguien. Al llegar le presenta a Brucie Kibbutz y lo manda al Tw@ para que se conecte a la red y pueda recibir noticias de la familia, tener ocio y buscar más oportunidades. La borrachera inoportuna Mientras Niko conduce un camión bomba para Faustin, Roman lo llama invitándolo a beber. A lo cual Niko se niega por obvias razones. El yonqui tiene trabajo Luego de que Niko explote un garaje gracias al camión bomba, Roman lo llama para indicarle que Brucie tiene trabajo, y que vaya a Brucie's Exotic Cars para verlo. También le dice que si Mallorie lo llama, le diga que están jugando a los bolos. al llegar se le ve creando un perfil a Niko en Love-meet.net para que haga un trabajo para este. El exilio Luego de que Niko sea traicionado por Dimitri Rascalov, Roman lo llama para decirle que vaya a un callejón en East Island City. Niko llega y encuentra a su primo en el baúl de uno de sus taxis. Cuando lo saca, éste le dice que cree que van por él, pues lo llaman y le cuelgan al instante. Niko le explica la situación y los primos deciden volver al apartamento para recoger las cosas y mudarse por un tiempo. Por el camino, Roman llama a su novia que les ofrece un apartamento en Bohan Sur irse a vivir a Bohan Sur. Cuando van a recoger sus cosas a la casa de Roman, la casa está quemándose, y Roman quiere entrar porque tenia un anillo que quería darle a Mallorie. Cuando van al negocio de taxis, este también está en llamasSe escuchará una explosión si se sigue la ruta sugerida, y el jugador podrá decidir si pasar primero por la Empresa de Taxis o el Apartamento de Roman. Sin embargo, pasar primero por el apartamento es la decisión canónica. Roman, llorando, dice que lo ha perdido todo. Aunque cuando los primos llegan al nuevo apartamento, Roman refuerza un poco la actitud positiva, aunque Niko lo llama idiota por ello. GTAIV RomanSorrow 02.PNG GTAIV RomanSorrow 03.PNG GTAIV RomanSorrow 04.PNG GTAIV RomanSorrow 10.PNG GTAIV RomanSorrow 13.PNG thumb thumb Los 3 cabrones más peligrosos de Liberty City Luego del exilio, Brucie mensajea a Niko diciéndole que él y los Bellic deben verse. Niko vuelve al apartamento de Brucie, donde están él y Roman, quien le está creando a su primo un perfil en Love-meet.net, describiéndolo como gay. Todo para un plan para matar al primo gay de Lyle Rivas; pues le debe dinero a Brucie, y está escondido, pero no le gustan los gordos como Roman; por lo que pensaron en Niko; que cede por el dinero. TV Americana Luego de que Niko conozca a Elizabeta Torres, Roman lo llamará para sugerirle que sepa cómo es la TV Americana, en el Apartamento de Bohan Sur. Renacimiento de Industrias Bellic Tras la reapertura de Algonquin, Roman llama a Niko para contarle que cobró el seguro de la empresa de taxis y lo invirtió en otra. Permitiéndole a Niko volver a usar el servicio gratis si se llevan bien. Seguro Roman.png Industrias Bellic 2.png BAWSAQ BELLIC.png thumb|200px 2do Secuestro Roman fué secuestrado por Johnny Klebitz y Malc durante una partida de póker (Johnny lo secuestró porque era necesario para limpiar la deuda de Ashley Butler con Dimitri Rascalov). Mallorie llama a Niko para decirle que Roman ayer no llegó a casa, pero Niko le dice que tranquila, que a Roman le va mucho el quedarse por ahí borracho. Más tarde, Mallorie vuelve a llamar a Niko y le dice que los rusos han secuestrado a Roman. Niko va al almacén donde lo tienen secuestrado. Por el camino, Dimitri le manda un mensaje con una foto de Roman apuntándole con un arma. Cuando Niko llega, arrasa con todo lo que tiene delante, mata a todos los rusos, sin excepción. Cuando llega al piso de arriba, un hombre apunta a Roman con una pistola. Entonces Niko, con buena puntería, mata al ruso y lleva a Roman a su casa en Bohan. Buscando a Florian Roman aparece otra vez en la misión Weekend at Florian's. Una vez Ray Boccino ha informado a Niko de que conoce a un tipo que sabe donde vive Florian Cravic Luego de haber hablado con Ray, Niko telefonea a Roman Bellic, y le dice que lo necesita de prisa, ya que ha conseguido la tan esperada información sobre Cravic. Roman se alegra, y le pide que lo recoja en el apartamento donde viven. Niko lo va a buscar y le habla sobre Talbot Daniels. Roman afirma conocerlo, ya que han jugado varias veces ha las cartas, y que sabe donde está su negocio en Cruce Estrella. Sin embargo, Roman también está preocupado, pues teme que Niko mate a Florian, y sus amigos se venguen matándolo a él. Una vez allí, Niko y Roman amenazan a Talbot para que vaya con ellos. Talbot se niega, alegando que no conoce a ningún Florian Cravic. Roman afirma que conoce sus trucos de las cartas, y que miente. Niko al final logra extraer información a Talbot: Al parecer, hay un sujeto que "a veces" le gusta ser llamado Florian Cravic, Bernie Crane. Talbot, desgraciadamente, no recuerda la ubicación exacta del apartamento del tipo pero le dice a Niko que, si él conduce, le irá pasando instrucciones para llegar al lugar. Weekend at Florian's3.png Weekend at Florian's2.png Weekend at Florian's5.png En el interior del edificio, Niko destroza la puerta y saca una pistola, listo para matar a Florian. Roman y Niko recorren el apartamento, llamando al traidor. Niko ve la escurridiza figura que chilla y grita por todo el lugar. Niko se acerca y descubre, con sorpresa, que su amigo Florian está muy cambiado: ahora es homosexual, es instructor de aerobics y su voz es muy aguda.Tras una breve discusión, Niko, muy decepcionado, grita que el traidor, en tal caso, es Darko Brevic, y se marcha del apartamento gritando "¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!". Roman le dice a Bernie que lo lamenta, pero que Niko se decepcionó mucho al saber que no era el traidor. Weekend at Florian's8.png|Florian tratando de escapar de Niko Weekend at Florian's9.png|Un muy cambiado Florian Cravic Weekend at Florian's10.png|Bernie despidiéndose Final *'Dinero': Si Niko elige dinero, en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Roman será asesinado por Sergei, un matón de Dimitri Rascalov. Luego, Niko y Little Jacob se vengan de él y de Jimmy Pegorino. *'Venganza': Si Niko elige venganza, en la misión Mr. and Mrs. Bellic, Kate McReary será asesinada por Jimmy Pegorino. Luego Niko, Roman y Little Jacob se vengarán de Pegorino. Finalmente le dice a Niko que Mallorie está embarazada y que si es niña le pondrán Kate. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Liberty City, 2008 La publicidad para la empresa En un mensaje que Elizabeta Torres le manda a Johnny Klebitz luego de un trabajo que este hizo para ella, indica que como favor para una amiga le pidió que le repartiera el número de la empresa de su novio para publicitar su empresa de taxis. Emboscada thumb|Roman Bellic en [[Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned.]] Johnny Klebitz en cierta forma es obligado a secuestrar a Roman, por órdenes de la mafia rusa, pues su exnovia Ashley Butler le debe dinero a Dimitri Rascalov. Johnny le pide una mano a Malc, y juntos emboscan a Roman bien sea saliendo del apostadero donde mantiene, o haciéndolo venir a ellos gracias al número que Elizabeta Torres le dió anteriormente. Aquí Johnny y Malc lo secuestran, lo amordazan, y luego lo suben a un sedánSi lo secuestran fuera del apostadero. o a su propio taxiSi lo hacen venir hacia ellos. Durante el camino hablan con él y lo amenazan, Roman trata de sobornarlos para que lo dejen libre, indicando que su primo tiene dinero. Johnny y Malc se lo entregan a los hombres de Dimitri Rascalov. Más tarde, Roman Bellic es rescatado por su primo, Niko. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 En el Maisonette 9 thumb|Roman Bellic en [[Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony.]] Roman es visto en algunas misiones que comienzan en el club nocturno de Gay Tony, el Maisonette 9. Se le puede ver bailando en el club con Brucie. Intentando entrar Ellos siempre están metidos en discusiones con Dessie, el portero. En una de ellas trata de convencer al portero de dejarlo entrar, aunque no sea miembro del club. Grand Theft Auto V Los Santos, 2013 Aunque en esta entrega no tiene una aparición física puede verse en la computadora de James De Santa como un amigo de Niko Bellic en su perfil de Life Invader. Amistad Roman es una buena amistad, ya que puedes pedirle un taxi gratis para ir a cualquier lugar de la ciudad. También puedes hacer trabajos de taxista para él hasta la misión Roman's Sorrow, en la que le queman el negocio. A partir de cuando consigues el piso franco de Algonquin cambiará de ser un Esperanto a un Cavalcade. Estas son las actividades que le gustan a Roman: *Jugar a los bolos. *Jugar a los dardos. *Jugar al billar. *Beber. *Comer. *Ir a espectáculos. *Ir a clubs Striptease. Otras informaciones *'Horas despierto': las 24 horas. *'Habilidad especial': te enviará un taxi gratis donde te encuentres. Se activa al 60% y se desactiva al 25%. *'Comida preferida': Superstar Cafe, Burger Shot. *'Garito nocturno preferido': Cualquiera. *'Emisora de radio preferida''': Vladivostok FM y The Vibe. Taxi gratis Llegada cierta parte del juego, Roman te mandará un taxi gratis de su compañía, con el que podrás ir a cualquier sitio - justo como un taxi normal. Está disponible la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque hay veces en las que no te lo puede mandar. El único inconveniente es el taxista, que siempre se queja de tener que trasladar a alguien de manera gratuita y estar perdiendo tiempo y dinero. Base de datos del LCPD 700px|center Curiosidades *Su nivel de amistad con Niko no es relevante para completar el 100% del juego, pero solo si se elige dinero. *Cuando Niko y Roman queden para salir, habrá muchas veces en las que Roman estará esperando a Niko en frente del Sex Shop de la misión Do You Have Protection? y en el garito de juegos de la misión It's Your Call. *En una salida le dice a Niko que debería invitar a su tía a Liberty City, pero Niko le comenta que con su forma de vida no se puede. *Le miente a Mallorie sobre que él mató a Vlad, siendo Niko realmente quien lo mata. *Roman no tiene acento serbio en comparación con su primo Niko. Esto es porque Roman emigró a Estados Unidos 10 años antes de los acontecimientos ocurridos en GTA IV y lo perdió. *Niko Piensa que los rusos secuestraron a Roman hasta que este le dice a través de un mensaje de texto que fue un motero quien lo secuestró, quien resulta ser Jonathan Klebitz, que secuestró a Roman para pagar las deudas de su Novia hasta entonces, Ashley Butler. Estos sucesos se pueden ver en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Si Niko llama a Roman después de ciertas misiones, Niko le contará sobre que hizo, a quien conoció y preguntará la opinión de Roman estas misiones son: Concrete Jungle, Crime and Punishment, Have a Heart, ...The Holland Play, Three Leaf Clover, Taking in the Trash, Museum Piece, ...I'll take Her, Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend, Truck Hustle, Pegorino's Pride, ...Pest Control, Entourage y Out of Commission. *Si Niko llama a Roman después de salir por primera vez con Little Jacob le contará que ahora es su amigo, Roman dice que eso es bueno, Niko preguntará si esto es porque ambos son criminales violentos, a lo que Roman responde que es porque ambos le caen bien y que para el Niko es algo más que un criminal violento, es un ser humano. *Si Niko llama a Roman después de salir por primera vez con Brucie, Roman le dice que tenía razón y que Brucie es un buen tipo, a lo que Niko dice que Brucie es divertido pero que está loco así que no hará más trabajos para él. *Después de la misión A Revenger's Tragedy, aunque Roman esté muerto, Niko conserva su número telefónico en la agenda, seguramente para no olvidarlo. *El junto con Niko Bellic, Johnny Klebitz, Luis López, Tony Prince, Isaac Roth, El cocinero y Mori Green son los 8 personajes que están presentes en IV, TLAD y TBoGT. *En GTA: CW uno de los personajes aleatorios, Tommy, dice muchas cosas y se queja mucho de los terroristas y en la misión The Cousins Bellic, cuando Roman habla dice algunas cosas muy parecidas a las de él, posiblemente sea una referencia. *En el océano de GTA V se podrá encontrar un mensaje en código morse que al traducirse aparecerá la frase de Roman cuando nos invita a jugar bolos. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *The Cousins Bellic *It's your call *Three's a Crowd *First Date Si hiciste First Date 1ero Si hiciste First Date 1ero y no lo recoges *Bleed out *Easy Fare *Hung out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Jamaican Heat *Concrete Jungle *Ivan The Not so Terrible *Uncle Vlad *Crime and Punishment *Do You Have Protection? *Shadow *Logging On *Rigged to Blow *Search and Delete *Russian Revolution *Roman's Sorrow *Escuela of the Streets *Out of the Closet... *Luck of the Irish *Blow Your Cover *Have a Heart *Waste Not Want Knots *Three Leaf Clover *Taking in the Trash *...The Holland Play *Hostile Negotiation *Weekend at Florian's *Buoys Ahoy *Museum Piece *Truck Hustle *Pegorino's Pride *Entourage *...I'll Take Her *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *...Pest Control *That Special Someone *One Last Thing *20pxIf the price is right *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxOut of Commission Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Heavy Toll *Shifting Weight *Roman's Holiday Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout *Boulevard Baby *Ladies Half Price Referencias de:Roman Bellic en:Roman Bellic fi:Roman Bellic fr:Roman Bellic nl:Roman Bellic no:Roman Bellic pl:Roman Bellic pt:Roman Bellic ro:Roman Bellic sv:Roman Bellic Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Artículo destacado Categoría:Fallecidos por elección del jugador